Diario de una Hufflepuff
by CheshireCat99
Summary: La vida de un Hufflepuff no es fácil, ¿sabes? Apenas anuncian tu casa, todo Hogwarts se está riendo de ti y nadie hace nada para ayudarte, expecto tus compañeros de casa. Ésta es la historia de cómo pasé de ser una perdedora a la que le tiraban los libros a ser una de las personas más respetadas del colegio, las cuatro casas sin excepción,
1. Chapter 1

Diario de una Hufflepuff

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

Mi nombre es Brittany Dindfoil. Soy una chica de estatura promedio, tengo cabello castaño y ojos azules. Todos dicen que son los ojos de mi abuelo: "Profundos y azules como el océano". Mi padre es entrenador de dragones, pero trabaja en una tienda de mascotas. Mi madre tiene una tienda de ingredientes para pociones. He cumplido dieciocho la semana pasada, y este es mi último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Me gustaría ir directo al grano y contarte mi último año de principio a fin, pero primero vamos por partes y empecemos por el principio: Mi primer año. Comienza una semana antes del inicio de clases…

-Ya te lo digo yo, la pondrán en Gryffindor como a su padre.

Dijo mi madre a una de sus amigas.

-Pues yo le veo más un futuro en Slytherin. Es astuta, perspicaz y escurridiza. Pero no te

preocupes, no todos los magos de Slytherin se volvieron malvados.

-En su mayoría sí. Pero creo que Gryffindor le quedará mejor. En Slytherin son muy…

-¿Malos? Tranquila Margaret, cada casa tiene sus tipo de personas. ¡Recuerda al chico Potter y sus amigos, qué distintos eran los tres! Hubiera jurado que la niña iría a Ravenclaw, como tú.

-Si, bueno…El sombrero siempre nos sorprende, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto, sí. Y tú, Tina, ¿Qué piensas?

Tina es una de las amigas de mi madre. Solía ser una profesora suya en sus últimos años en Hogwarts, pero siempre se llevaron bien, y luego de que mi madre se graduara continuaron como amigas. Tina enseña pociones en Hogwarts, y siempre busca a mi madre cuando necesita recursos para sus clases. Helen, por su parte, es secretaria en el Ministerio de Magia. Las tres fueron a Ravenclaw en su tiempo, y hoy se han reunido, como hacen cada quince días, a tomar el té en casa.

Tina es la más sabia de todas, puesto que les lleva diez años de edad a mi madre y a Helen.

-Pues yo creo que Hufflepuff.

-¿Hufflepuff? ¿De verdad lo crees? Espero que no, no quiero que se rían de ella.- Dijo mi madre.

-No te preocupes querida. Si bien se reirán de ella, los Hufflepuffs entre ellos saben cómo hacerse sentir mejor el uno al otro, créeme.

-¡Pero qué dices! – Helen la interrumpió súbitamente. – Los Hufflepuffs siempre son objeto de burla. Lo recuerdo bien, a la pobre Mary Lionheart siempre le tiraban los libros porque era Hufflepuff.

- Sí, es cierto, ¿pero sabes dónde está ella ahora? – Dijo Tina.

- ¿No había salido en aquella revista por algo que había inventado?...Oh, bien, tienes razón.—Helen se resignó y continuó bebiendo té.

Al otro día fuimos a un lugar llamado callejón Diagon. Mis padres me contaron, hacía ya tiempo, que cuando fuera a Hogwarts deberíamos pasar una tarde entera comprando materiales. Y no se equivocaron, puesto que desde el almuerzo hasta casi la cena estuvimos de aquí para allá buscando, comprando y probando. El problema no era ese, sino que no éramos los únicos. A menos de una semana del comienzo de clases, muchas familias dejaron las compras para último momento.

Lo primero fue Fluorish y Blotts, la librería. La lista de primero tenía como ocho libros que comprar. Mientras mis padres trataban de llamar la atención del encargado de la tienda, como muchos otros padres, yo estaba ocupada admirando los libros de hechizos. Había para todos los niveles, para todos los aspectos, para cada objetivo…era maravilloso. Es decir, yo lo encontraba maravilloso, pero sentía que no tenía que estar ahí. Efectivamente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y cuando me di vuelta, una mujer de unos sesenta años estaba detrás de mí. Llevaba una túnica verde, unas gafas y sombrero en punta. Sus ojos eran claros, verde esmeralda en realidad. Se clavaron en mí con tan seriedad que sentí que me habían arrojado una cubetera de hielo entera en la espalda.

-¿Observando los libros de hechizos, jovencita?—Me preguntó. Yo no sabía si responder, alejarme corriendo o llorar.

-Sí. Me llaman mucho la atención.—Dije con una valentía sacada de no sé dónde.

-Ya veo. Buena suerte en tu primer año en Hogwarts. – Dijo, y le agradecí. Pero al segundo recordé que nunca le había dicho que iba a Hogwarts, mucho menos que era mi primer año.

Cuando quise voltearme para preguntarle por qué sabía eso, la mujer ya no estaba. Sólo alcancé a ver un gato atigrado saliendo de la tienda hacia el callejón Diagon.

Mi madre vino a buscarme unos diez minutos después, diciendo que ya tenían todo. Lo siguiente sería Madame Malkin.

Verán, ya les he hablado de la muchedumbre que había en todas las tiendas, ¿verdad? Pues Madame Malkin's no era la excepción. Vaya que no lo era. La tienda, según mis padres, era enorme, pero yo la veía tan atestada de gente que me parecía muy reducida. La mujer que atendía era menuda y regordeta, con cabello canoso y un atuendo completamente rosado. Parecía una mujer adorable, pero pronto descubrí que no era tan así. Al parecer unos niños de cuarto año estaban discutiendo sobre casas, copas y Snitches, y de un momento a otro habían sacado las varitas. Pues bien, ambas familias fueron obligadas a retirarse.

Un asistente de la tienda estuvo con nosotros momentos después. Me tomó muchas medidas, algunas las creí algo innecesarias, pero como yo no sabía nada de costuras, no iba a reclamar nada. En fin, entre esto y aquello, conseguimos lo necesario en lo que ropa respecta.

Ahora bien, ésta fue mi parte favorita del día, porque lo que ocurrió allí lo recordaré toda la vida.

Ollivander es un hombro alto, muy alto y delgado, y muy mayor. Vende varitas en el callejón Diagon, y muchas personas de otros países han ido en busca de sus varitas por su máxima calidad. El lugar está lleno de estantes, repisas y un depósito lleno de…adivinen. ¡Sí! ¡Cuernos de unicornio!. No, para nada, está atiborrado de varitas. Por aquí, por allá, por arriba y si se pudiera, también por debajo. Para mi sorpresa, la tienda estaba casi vacía. Casi, exceptuando un grupo de gente con tres niños probando varitas. No es raro que algunos estantes se desestabilicen o algo se rompa cuando uno prueba varitas, a veces el señor Ollivander no atina a la primera vuelta cuál es la adecuada para ti. Lo mismo pasó conmigo, luego de que la otra familia se fue. Ahora sí la tienda estaba para mí sola. El señor Ollivander me hizo un par de preguntas, tomó unas medidas y se puso a pensar.

- Centro de Dragón, madera de sauce, 25 cm de largo. – Dijo el señor Ollivander mientras me entregaba una varita. –Anda, pruébala, agítala.—Así lo hice, y un estante entero salió volando. Aparentemente no era mi varita, porque apenas dejé el objeto en su caja, el dueño de la tienda se la llevó y, tras subir y bajar unas escaleras, trajo otra.

- Centro de Fénix, madera de serbal, 27 cm de largo – Tomé la varita y la agité. Por alguna razón, no lo sé, quizás esa varita me odiaba, las luces se apagaron. Podía sentir la mirada fusilante de todo el mundo y, ciertamente, la luz de afuera me mostró que un grupo de gente se había amontonado frente a la tienda a husmear.

Algo nos sacó de esa nube de tensión, la ruptura del silencio. Sonaba a algo sacudiéndose, fuerte, muy fuerte, como si una de las varitas estuviera viva y quisiera salir de la caja. El señor Ollivander se aproximó a uno de los estantes detrás de él y, efectivamente, una varita estaba moviéndose.

Me la acercó y, cuando la tomé, al principio no pasó nada. Pero luego, de a poco, un vapor azulado y extremadamente brillante comenzó a salir de mi varita. Se hizo más y más grande, era hermoso. Hizo un camino circular alrededor de la tienda antes de esfumarse. Todas las luces volvieron a encenderse y, al hacerlo, vi las caras de asombro del señor Ollivander, de mi madre, mi padre y el gentío que miraba por la ventana. Yo no lo sabía, pero en ese momento había hecho un Patronus incorpóreo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pues verán, luego de que la gente haya visto mi pequeño truco (recuerden que había personas husmeando por la ventana), Ollivander cerró la puerta con brusquedad, para evitar que su tienda se llenara de gente. El hombre tomó la caja con manos temblorosas, la puso frente mío y yo dejé el objeto cuidadosamente. Yo no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, pero sí recordaba cómo.

Verán, hurgando en los libros de mis padres, encontré varios hechizos que llamaron mi atención. El Patronus fue uno de ellos. Leí y leí, me informé de él en cuanto libro se me cruzara. Cuando el señor Ollivander me trajo la varita pensé "_Cuando sea mayor y experta, podré hacer un Patronus. ¡Imagina mi Patronus, no puedo esperar a verlo!". _Y para ese momento, yo ya tenía la varita en mano. Quizás no tenga sentido para tí, pero para alguien que ha soñado desde los seis años con hacer magia, el sólo hecho de ir a Hogwarts me hizo muy feliz. Ni hablemos de sostener una varita por primera vez. Ni hablemos, por lo tanto, de la sola idea de poder realizar mi propio Patronus. Supongo y creo que la varita ha tenido algo que ver, porque sé que algo este hechizo es sumamente difícil de hacer.

Volvamos al señor Ollivander.

Luego de eso no volvió a verme a la cara, al menos durante un largo, largo tiempo. Digamos dos años. Cada seis meses, luego de eso, visito la tienda para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

–Es una madera muy rara. –Me explicó. –Tejo. Ha caído tanto en manos de héroes como de villanos. Dicen que los poseedores de varitas de esta madera tienden a inclinarse por las Artes Oscuras. Es un mito que han inventado por ahí, pues las varitas de Tejo han pertenecido a valerosos protectores. Nunca escogerán a un dueño mediocre ni tímido. El centro es de unicornio, que me da un pequeño indicio de que no debo preocuparme del asunto de las Artes Oscuras. Tiene 28 centímetros de largo, que no es poco. Imagino grandes cosas de ti, pequeña.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con calma. Claro, sin mencionar que medio callejón Diagon rumoreó mi hazaña en Ollivander's, que mis padres no pararon de preguntarme cómo había hecho lo que había hecho, si sabía lo que era, si lo había hecho adrede…en fin, cosas que me hacían pensar que estaban enfadados. La verdad era que no lo estaban, sino sorprendidos.

–Yo no pude hacerlo hasta los 21 años…. – Dijo mi padre.

–Eso es porque eres lento, querido. – Le respondió mi madre. Mi padre me guiñó un ojo y dijo

–Y luego los Gryffindor son los altaneros.

–Querido, esto no es un juego. ¿Deberíamos avisar a la escuela?

– ¿Para qué? Si la niña es habilidosa, se darán cuenta solos.

–No es sólo habilidosa, es…

–¿Poderosa?

–No sé si tan así…

–No me digas que le tienes miedo a tu propia hija…

–No, claro que no…

Pero yo vi en sus ojos. Tenía miedo. No de mí, sino por mí. Los magos poderosos que, generalmente demuestran sus habilidades de pequeños, se encuentran rodeados de tentaciones. Ofertas que los hundirán para siempre, pero tan jugosas que pareciera que todo saldrá redondo…hasta que llega algo que transforma el círculo en un pozo.

Largas charlas, muchos consejos, demasiadas advertencias, pero nunca faltó la diversión. Mis padres siempre han sido mi sostén, no hay nada que no pueda hablar con alguno de los dos.

El día llegó. Mi madre me sostuvo por los hombros, y yo miré a Blotts, el gato blanco que me había regalado mi padre. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que atravesar una pared. Mi madre me susurró al oído "_No tengas miedo, sólo corre. Si no te atreves, no es necesario mirar, puedes cerrar los ojos." _Mi madre era adorable, porque nunca me trató como a una cobarde. Ni una incompetente. Ni mediocre. Suena raro viniendo de una Ravenclaw, pero ella era el ser más empático del mundo. Incluso luego de lo que sucedió en la Ceremonia de Selección, pero eso vendrá luego.

Abracé a mis padres, que me prometieron que me despedirían cuando suba al tren. Yo casi lloré, porque nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, y en sí todo era nuevo para mí. Pero al fin, cuando junté valor y vi que nadie más pretendía pasar, me paré frente a la pared. Tomé carrera. Sujeté el carrito que contenía mis cosas y, a la cuenta de tres (mis padres y yo contamos juntos), corrí. Corrí y cerré los ojos al último segundo, porque me dije que tendría otros seis años para ver cómo atravieso una pared.

Al otro lado había todo lo que te puedes imaginar: niños subiendo sus maletas al tren, gatos pasando entre las piernas de las personas, chicos y chicas gritando, etcétera. El problema era que yo no veía a mis padres por ningún lado y estaba aterrorizada. "_Quizás la pared no les dejó pasar por algún motivo" _pensé. En aquel momento yo estaba tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, quien sea, para pedir ayuda. Tenía once años y un equipaje nada liviano para subir.

Y ahí estaba yo: vagando por el andén, con mis cosas, tratando de acercarme al tren que me llevaría lejos de casa. Y aquí viene otro momento que recordaré siempre; giré la cabeza hacia la derecha por un momento, y de repente escuché un fuerte _AUCH._ Miré y delante de mí había un chico rubio, de ojos grises y fornido tirado en el suelo. Sucede que lo había atropellado con mi carrito por andar distraída. Se levantó y lo primero que pensé fue que era alto. Demasiado alto. Lo segundo que pensé fue que debía pedirle perdón.

—Oye, lo siento.—Dije.

—Fíjate la próxima, casi me matas. —Pensé que ese comentario era rudo, más si es hacia alguien que acaba de pedirte disculpas, pero luego me sonrió y me dijo

—Soy Anton Bellamy. Es mi primer año. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tú…¿tú tienes once años? Eres…

—Muy alto para mi edad. Lo sé. Me lo dicen a menudo. Y con a menudo quiero decir _muy _a menudo. Ahora, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Brittany Dindfoil. Encantada.

—Un placer, Brittany. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Dijo, señalando mi equipaje.

—Por favor.

Luego de eso, entre los dos subimos mi equipaje. Charlamos un rato dentro del compartimento. Lo primero que Anton notó era que yo tenía un gato. Él había llevado una lechuza, porque supuestamente es más práctico. Es verdad, sin embargo, que es más fácil controlar una lechuza que un gato.

Y finalmente la hora de partir llegó. Estaba triste porque no vería a mis padres, pero al menos tenía alguien con quien charlar. Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron desde el andén a nuestra ventana, y Anton les saludó con la mano. De repente escuché que me llamaban, y, asomándome por la ventana (quiero agregar que por poco me caigo del tren, porque había sacado medio cuerpo afuera), vi que mis padres venían a toda velocidad por el andén. Agité mi brazo y les llamé para que me vieran, y justo antes de que partiera el tren, alcanzamos a despedirnos. Me desearon mucha suerte y me vieron partir.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje a Hogwarts no tuvo nada emocionante. El trayecto fue tranquilo, y la única persona que irrumpió en nuestra cabina era una mujer que vendía dulces. Yo compré una rana de chocolate, varitas de chocolate y bolas de chocolate. Anton compró grageas de Bertie Bott y meigas fritas.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate, eh? —Preguntó él.

—Lo adoro. Es mi favorito—. Respondí.

Las meigas fritas de Anton lo hicieron levitar, y nos divertimos con eso un buen rato. Le pregunté qué se sentía, y me contestó que tomara una y lo intentara. En fin, estuvimos jugando a ser los fantasmas de Hogwarts alrededor de unos diez minutos… ¿o veinte?…o quizás una hora, la verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo.

Cuando llegó el turno y el apetito para comer la rana de chocolate, descubrí que el cromo que me había tocado era de Godric Gryffindor.

—¿Crees que signifique que irás a Gryffindor? —Preguntó Anton.

—No, claro que no. No digas tonterías. No iré a Gryffindor.

La charla había comenzado. No quería tocar el tema, porque el asunto de las casas me helaba hasta la médula. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Cualquier resultado daría de qué hablar en la familia, en las familias amigas, etcétera, etcétera. Cualquiera sea mi resultado, lo mandaría en una lechuza.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que irás? —Dijo él.

—No estoy segura. Quizás a Ravenclaw.

—Espero que no. Yo tengo el presentimiento de que iré a Slytherin. Es decir, toda mi familia ha ido allí.

— ¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya a Slytherin?

—Vaya, qué lista. Quizás sí estés hecha para Ravenclaw.

—Ravenclaw es mucho más que ser listo. Pero, de todas formas, no está en mis manos a qué casa iré. Pero si vas a Slytherin, prométeme que no te volverás…ya sabes…malo.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Prometido?

—Prometido.

Acto seguido nos dimos la mano, cerrando el trato. El tren seguía avanzando, y los minutos pasaban. El tiempo afuera era horrible, como si estuviera a punto de llover. Pero no quiero retrasar mucho las cosas, así que pasaré los detalles que ya todos saben de la llegada a Hogwarts, porque fue igual que la de todos los estudiantes. Me adelantaré hasta el momento en el que nos llevaron a todos al Gran Comedor para la ceremonia de selección.

Un discurso interminable de Minerva McGonagall hizo que casi me durmiera. Y finalmente, lo que me estaba carcomiendo los nervios, había comenzado de forma oficial. Trajeron al sombrero, al pobre sombrero que no podía ocultar sus mil años. O alrededor de mil. La verdad es que no lo sé.

_No fui sacado de una tienda ayer_

_Tengo mi buena cantidad de años_

_¡Me han hasta quemado!_

_Pero, escúchenme bien_

_No hay en esta tierra, _

_Sombrero con el que se pueda compararme_

_Los cuatro creadores de Hogwarts_

_También me han creado a mí_

_Godric Gryffindor, que enseñó a los que_

_Grandes hazañas habían logrado_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, deseosa, _

_Educó a las mentes brillantes_

_Salazar Slytherin guió _

_A visionarios de sangre pura_

_Helga Hufflepuff tomó a quienes_

_Las otras casas rechazaban_

_Y duro trabajaban_

_Y cada año me toca _

_La ardua tarea de separarlos_

_No significa eso que _

_Que su casa deba enfrentarlos_

_¡Que comience la ceremonia!_

Y los estudiantes fueron pasando. ¡Gryffindor! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Slytherin! Y las mesas aclamaban. Pero cuando llegaba el turno de los niños que eran seleccionados para Hufflepuff…ni siquiera su propia mesa aclamaba. Se escuchaban risas, y la mesa de Helga quedaba en silencio. ¿Por qué? Supongo que por la reputación que venía de padres, hermanos mayores, etcétera. Nunca lo he entendido bien.

Y entonces le llegó el turno a Anton. La directora pronunció su nombre completo y él subió. Colocaron al sombrero sobre su cabeza y este…bueno, digamos que se tomó su tiempo.

—Hmm…veo inteligencia, sí. Mucha intrepidez. Me estoy debatiendo entre dos casas, y espero que la directora no me arroje por la torre Ravenclaw por mi tardanza. —Efectivamente, la directora le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Como si su mirada no fuera a helar a alguien y… ¡Esa era la mujer que había visto el otro día! Así que me había topado con la directora sin saberlo. Oh no, si ella estaba en el callejón Diagon ese día, ¿se habría enterado, por casualidad, de lo que había pasado en Ollivander's? Oh cielos, estaba tan nerviosa que el corazón me latía un doscientos por ciento más rápido. Pero la voz del sombrero me sacó de mi nebulosa de emociones.

—¡Slytherin! —.Anton sonrió con suficiencia, él sabía a dónde iría. No entiendo por qué el sombrero había dudado tanto.

—Vaya vaya, un hatstall. No había encontrado uno desde…—Y el sombrero guiñó un ojo a la directora. Sí, había oído algo de que el sombrero se tomó demasiado tiempo con ella también. Aparantemente, el caso de Anton oscilaba entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Anton fue hacia mí y yo lo recibí con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Anton.

— Gracias. ¡Ahora veremos qué te toca a ti! —Dijo, y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza para revolverme el cabello.

Y finalmente, luego de unos veinte minutos, llegó mi turno.

—¡Brittany Dindfoil! — Llamó la directora. Pasé al frente y, como a todos, me colocaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la sala, mirando las caras de los niños de todas las casas. Los Gryffindor sonreían, los Slytherin cuchicheaban entre ellos, los Ravenclaw parecían estar en otro mundo y los Hufflepuff estaban con la cabeza gacha. Cielo santo, ¿qué les había pasado?.

Y luego sucedió.

—¡Hufflepuff!

De nuevo. Nadie vitoreó, se escucharon risas, los Hufflepuff me observaron como si se compadecieran de mí. Busqué a Anton con la mirada antes de ir a sentarme. Me veía. Serio. No sabía lo que sería de mí.

El prefecto nos llevó primero a la sala común. Estaba bajo tierra, en el mismo corredor que las cocinas.

—Observen esta pila de barriles. El segundo, contando desde abajo, es la clave para entrar. Deben golpearlo al ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff". Asegúrense de haber entendido bien esto, porque si no serán bañados en vinagre. Luego se abre la puerta del barril, y deben subir a gatas un pequeño trecho hasta la sala común. Allí hay dos puertas que conducen a los dormitorios de chicos y chicas. La Jefa de la casa se llama Pomona Sprout. Es también Jefa de Departamento de Herbología y profesora de la materia. Vayan en paz y nos veremos por los alrededores.

Y acto seguido el prefecto nos mostró cómo abrir la puerta de la sala común. Fuimos a gatas, tal y como nos indicaron, y luego las habitaciones fueron asignadas. Pero yo no tenía compañera de cuarto. Cuando le indiqué esto al prefecto, me respondió que las habitaciones eran para dos personas, y que, como el número de niñas era impar, no tenía compañera de cuarto.

—Tómalo como una ventaja, muchos compañeros de cuarto no se llevan bien entre ellos. No querrás pasar más de seis años con alguien que no te cae bien, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no. Mis cosas ya estaban en la habitación y, apenas las hube acomodado, salí de la sala común. Mañana comenzarían las clases, pero por ahora, conocería el castillo. Y buscaría a Anton. Tenía que hablar con él.

Una chica en la sala común me detuvo y me dijo que había tejido bufandas para todos los nuevos estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Parecía como de unos catorce años. Me contó que había hechizado sus agujas de tejer para que hicieran bufandas.

—Es que de otra forma hubiera tardado una eternidad. Ten, te servirá para el Invierno.

—Gracias. Luego me cuentas cómo hacer eso de las agujas.

—Oh, te lo mostraré cuando estés en segundo. Necesitas una pequeña base que te dará primero. Ese hechizo lo logré hacer en tercero, pero te adelantaré, así le tapas la boca a algún Ravenclaw sabelotodo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…claro…

Y salí con la bufanda en mano. No tenía ni idea de a dónde era la sala común de los Slytherin, así que fui hasta el Gran Comedor. Me encontré con Anton en un pasillo, vagando con un chico de cabello negro, pálido y ojos grises. Anton le superaba mucho en altura, y era delgado. Cuando me vio, me agitó una mano en modo de saludo. Me acerqué hacia donde estaban ellos, y saludé a ambos.

—Brittany, él es Edward Vanescu. Es mi compañero de habitación. —Dijo Anton. Edward me miró con desconfianza, y no paraba de observar la bufanda amarilla y negra que tenía en la mano.

—Mucho gusto Edward . —Dije, para ver qué decía aquel niño, que ni una sonrisa podía vérsele desde que llegué yo. Pero no dijo una sola palabra.

—Eh, Edward, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Anton.

—Oh sí, claro. Dime Anton, ¿no serás amigo de esta Hufflepuff, o sí? — Ahí estaba. Lo sabía. No quería hablar con una Hufflepuff.

—Por supuesto que sí, es muy agradable y…

—No seas tonto. En realidad, la tonta es ella, ¿no es cierto? ¿Entiendes de lo que hablamos, nena?

—¡Oye! ¿¡Quién te has creído!? ¡Ella es mi amiga! —Vociferó Anton.

—Vamos amigo, no irás a decirme que de verdad quieres juntarte con esta lacra. Iré a la habitación. Piensa en lo que haces.

Anton no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar, Edward ya se había marchado. Me miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No pensé que sería así.

—No te preocupes. Tendré más de eso en lo que resta de mis años en Hogwarts.

—No, claro que no—Anton me miró a los ojos y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros. La diferencia de altura entre nosotros era impresionante, aún para tener la misma edad. —No dejaré que nadie se burle de ti.

—Gracias.

Sonreí, y él y yo entramos al Gran Comedor.


End file.
